rosstifariafandomcom-20200215-history
Pope Noble
' Pope Noble (known to the rest of the world as Ross Noble, Cramlington Comedian from the great old north) was appointed as the Pope of Rosstism after an episode of Ross Noble's Freewheeling, in which he attempted to form his own religion of Rosstifarianism, which clearly clashed with that of Rossism by nature, name and it was just downright rude that Mr.Noble didn't even CONSIDER there could be other Rosstifarians already about.' However, Ross (the God kind) granted Ross Noble an audience via the medium of twitter (gotta get down with the kids up in the heezy, na'm say'n?) and an agreement was soon settled upon, hence the noble Ross Noble becoming even nobler with the title of Pope Pope Noble's Freewheeling - Rossism Edition As the newfound pope of Rossism, Pope Noble decided he would embark on a similar journey to his previous comedic endeavors, and set out on a holy adventure across Rosstifaria. Again, this journey was directed by the tweets of fellow Rosstifarians, with wacky outcomes and humurous results. There was that one time a leper invited him to his home, and he accidentally made everything in the room holy by glaring at it all (The contents of the room was a cracked tea cup and a slightly.. boiled... turd.) Which the leper certainly didn't take kindly to, demonstrating his emotions by flinging shit at the good pope's head. During the journey, Pope Noble learned many valuable lessons about Rossism as whole, including morals such as "It's okay to make mistakes, it builds our character", "Self improvement is unlocked by the mind" and "It's not gay if it's in a three way." He preached the word of Ross in such a way that everyone heard, and each soul that was touched by Ross that night was because of the direct encounter with Pope Noble that very same day. Granted not everyone appreciated Ross touching their spirits, because quite frankly it just feels weird. Imagine someone tickling your bones. Well it doesn't feel much like that at all. Near the end of the journey, Pope Noble discovered a sacred artifact, deep in the mountains of Rosstifaria. It was a beautiful gold encrusted tea spoon, which is said to have been used by Ross to make holy hot chocolate (now sold in Rossbucks everywhere). Humbled by his discovery, Pope Noble decided it was time to truly connect with the spirit of the holy Ross through his very own minds eye, instad of social networking. Using the teaspoon as a bridge between this world and the next (Rosstifaria is quite far from Newcastle), Pope Noble used all of his strength to summon Ross from a mighty slumber, to which Ross exclaimed "The fuck bro, I was having a class dream!?". Pope Noble asked many questions about the religion and what it means to be a Rosstifarian, and Ross simply replied with "It's all inside the soul my son." to each of the questions (except when he asked where the toilet was, the toilet isn't in the soul.)